


The Evil Queen's Dungeon

by cdybedahl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdybedahl/pseuds/cdybedahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in Regina's old castle with no company but each other, Emma and Regina get on each others' nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evil Queen's Dungeon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reelashley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reelashley/gifts).



> Refused to turn out anywhere near as smutty as intended. Sorry about that.

Emma pulled in vain on the chains holding her to the dungeon wall. They were made of solid iron, and well fastened into the huge rough stones the wall was made from. The stone was cold against her back, her blouse being nowhere near enough protection against the chill. She wished that she could sit down. Or at last pull her arms together. But, well, she couldn’t. The shackles kept her stretched out like a huge letter Y. Or she could make an X, if she spread her legs, she guessed. She could spread them quite a bit and still keep her feet on the floor. She couldn’t help wondering if that was intentional from Regina’s side.  
She kind of _wished_ it was intentional from Regina’s side.  
A long sigh escaped her.  
She also wished she hadn’t provoked Regina to the point where she’d been magicked into the dungeons under the castle in the first place.

“What the Hell was that for?!” she snarled half a day later, after the shackles had suddenly just fallen off, and she’d followed the smell of coffee up to the castle kitchens and Regina.  
“Giving me a break from your whining,” Regina said. “Coffee?”  
She held out a cup of steaming black liquid.  
“Is it poisoned?” Emma said.  
“Would I tell you if it was?” Regina said.  
Emma sighed, took the mug and sat down. The kitchen was huge and full of long-disused equipment. Regina had lit a fire in a smallish stove near one end, and with joint efforts they had dragged a preparation table and a couple of chairs close to it.  
“I hate it here,” Emma said.  
“Well, it’s not _my_ fault that we’re stuck here,” Regina said.  
“I didn’t exactly plan it either!”  
“You told Zelena that she’d never win as long as you and I were there to oppose her!”  
“How was I supposed to know she could send us back to the Enchanted Forest like that?! You people keep going on about how hard it is!”  
“It is hard!”  
“Well you don’t seem to be able to get us back, anyway!”  
“We shouldn’t be here! The curse is still in effect! She’s got some kind of spell holding us here, and if not for that we would simply snap back to Storybrooke!”  
“So break it!”  
Regina sighed and sat down.  
“I can’t,” she said. “It’s too powerful. I’d need help, and there’s no one here to give it.”  
She dejectedly sipped her coffee. Emma sipped her own. For a little while, all that could be heard was the crackling of the fire and the beating of the rain against the shutters.  
“What do you think Henry is doing now?” Regina said.  
“I don’t know,” Emma said. “What’s the timezone difference between Fairyland and Storybrooke?”  
“You’re right,” Regina said. “Stupid question.”  
“Whatever the difference is, I’m sure my mom is taking care of him,” Emma said.  
She could see Regina’s shoulders tense up at the mention of Snow White.  
“She’d better not let him skip his homework,” Regina said.

It was almost a day before they argued again. Emma wasn’t even sure what it had been about this time. But at the end of it, she’d screamed “Oh yeah? If that’s what you feel, why don’t you just magic me back into that dungeon?” at Regina.  
So there she was again.  
This time, she was wearing a thick linen nightgown. Back home, she usually slept naked, but it turned out that huge fairy-tale castles weren’t very well heated. It wasn’t too bad during the days, particularly if the sun chose to shine, but the nights could get pretty harsh.  
Except down here in the dungeons, apparently. The nightgown was too warm for the cell, enough so to make her sweat. Her hair stuck to her sweat-sticky face, the gown to the rest of her. She tried to scrape the hair away by twisting her head against her arm, but it didn’t work very well. She wished she could take the nightgown off, but that obviously wasn’t in the cards either.  
“Hey!” she shouted. “Come down here!”  
But nothing happened.  
“Regina!” she tried. “It’s not funny!”  
Except it probably was, to Regina. It was her castle, after all. And even if she hadn’t had it built, she had kept the dungeon and the manacles around when it was hers. She’d kept prisoners down here, in the filth and darkness.  
Emma frowned.  
Wait.   
That wasn’t right.  
It was a square room with bare stone walls, an iron grating door and a dirt floor covered with straw, yes. But it was quite well lit, the straw was clean and nice-smelling, and so far she hadn’t seen any traces of rats or other vermin. There was a spider web up in the corner, but that was it for obvious wildlife. All in all, Emma had lived in plenty of worse places, if one ignored the lack of furniture and plumbing.  
Even the manacles were surprisingly nice. Stories had led her to expect roughly made metal that would dig into her skin, rub it raw and eventually draw blood. But no. The edges were filed smooth, and they fit quite well. They held her in place very effectively, but apart from that they were actually comfortable.  
She pressed her back harder to the wall, trying to soak up what chill she could from the stone. It wasn’t much, the damn nightgown insulated her from it much too well.  
“Regina!” she shouted again. “Get your ass down here!”  
She listened. No response. She sighed.  
“Get your gorgeous ass down here and take my clothes off,” she said softly to herself.

“You never teleported people back in Storybrooke,” Emma said the day after. “Why can you do it here?”  
They were up on one of the battlements. The rain had decided to take a break and let the sun out. Probably just to lure them into a false sense of security, but it was still a nice change of pace. The view from the castle wall was quite stunning.  
“It’s a hard thing to do, in general,” Regina said. “But this is my castle, so I have permanent spells in place that help.”  
“Wait,” Emma said. “You have specially installed magic that teleports me into a dungeon cell and chains me to the wall?”  
“Don’t flatter yourself,” Regina said. “It’s not just for you. You weren’t even _born_ when I installed that spell.”  
Regina was wearing a long black dress with red details, a collar that went higher than her ears at the back and a fur cloak to ward off the autumn chill. The dress showed a very impressive amount of cleavage. It cost Emma significant effort not to stare.  
“So, wait,” she said. “Whenever you wish you can just wave your hand and I end up down in that dungeon? That’s so not fair!”  
Regina looked at her.  
“I was the Evil Queen, Emma,” she said. “Fair was not exactly in the job description.”  
None of them had brought anything from Storybrooke except what was on their persons when Zelena swept them away. Which was not so bad for Regina, since she had a whole castle full of her own stuff, but was a bother for Emma. Regina had offered to lend her some clothes, but apart from the nightgown so far she’d resisted. Changing from her well-known blue jeans, white tank top, flannel blouse and red leather jacket felt like leaving Storybrooke a little more. She had made use of the castle’s facilities to wash her clothes, though. It worked, although it was getting to be a bore sitting around waiting for them to dry.  
“So what more fancy spells do you have built into this place?” Emma said.  
Regina looked thoughtful for a moment.  
“There’s a magical shield that can be raised around the whole castle,” she said. “There’s a limited amount of weather control for the surrounding area. I can see anything that goes on inside the castle. There’s a fire control spell. _Very_ useful when you have open-fire kitchens and light most of the rooms with candles and braziers.”  
“Wait, back up,” Emma said. “You can see everything inside the castle?”  
“Yes,” Regina said. “All it takes is a little concentration.”  
“Everything?” Emma said. “Like me sitting around naked waiting for my clothes to get dry enough to wear?”  
Regina _blushed_.  
“Of course not,” she said. “Don’t be silly,”  
Emma stopped and turned to Regina.  
“Oh my God,” she said. “You totally have. You’ve peeped on me naked!”  
Regina glared at her.  
“Do you want to be sent back down to the dungeon?” she said. “You know I won’t hesitate.”  
“I don’t believe this!” Emma said. “You’ve been _ogling_ me?”  
“I have not,” Regina protested. “I’ve only been keeping an eye on the castle. Out of habit.”  
“Sure,” Emma said. “I can believe it’s a habit.”  
She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.  
“Right,” Regina said. “Down you go.”  
She raised her hand in the start of a magical gesture.  
“Will you look at me while I’m down there?” Emma said as quickly as she could.  
Regina hesitated.  
“Will you look at me,” Emma continued, more slowly. “All chained up and… vulnerable? Unable to defend myself if someone were to come in and have their wicked way with me?”  
“There’s no one here but me,” Regina said.  
Emma ran her gaze up and down Regina’s body.  
“I’ll just keep hoping, then,” she said.  
Regina expelled a short breath.  
“The nerve!” she said.  
She quickly finished the gesture.

Emma pulled at the chains holding her to wall again. Not that she thought that they’d be any looser now than the previous times, but it seemed like something that should be done.  
At least this time she knew perfectly well why she was down there. The memory of Regina’s facial expression made her smile. A few hours in the dungeon was totally worth seeing that. Also, she suspected those hours would be quite a bit less boring now that she knew that Regina might be watching her.   
She arched her back, trying to make the most out of her modest bust. She moaned. Enticingly, she hoped. She spread her legs, just a little. Enough to hint, but not invite.  
“Well,” Regina said. “You certainly seem to be having fun.”  
Emma’s eyes flew open. Her back fell back down against the wall. Regina was standing right there, in the door to the cell, in all her black-clad voluptuous glory.  
“Regina!” Emma said. “You’re here!”  
“I am,” Regina said, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Surprisingly, I can move myself around just as fast as I can move you.”  
She took a couple of steps into the cell. In the few minutes since Emma had last seen her, she’d picked up a riding crop. She was holding the handle in her right hand, and slowly slapping the business end into the palm of her left.  
“Now,” she said. “About what you were just doing.”  
Emma licked her lips. Her mouth had suddenly gone very dry.  
“What I was doing?” she said. “I wasn’t doing anything. I’m chained up here. Can’t do a thing. Not a one.”  
“Really?” Regina said. “Because it looked like you were trying your best to look enticing. Pushing _these_ out and all.”  
She put the tip of the riding crop half an inch in front of Emma’s left nipple. Emma couldn’t stop herself from looking at it. Her heart started beating faster, and as she watched her nipples stiffened and pushed the cloth of her blouse out.  
“I assume you’ve figured out by now that this cell is not actually for prisoners,” Regina said.  
“Wait, it’s not?” Emma said.  
Regina looked at her.  
“And again I overestimate your intellect,” she said. “It’s clean, warm, well lit and the manacles let you go automatically after a certain amount of time. Does that sound like how prisoners are normally treated?”  
Emma tried to look at Regina without removing her gaze from the riding crop tip that was now almost touching her left nipple. It didn’t work so well.  
“Well, when you put it that way…”  
“So the other prepared spells in here,” Regina said. “Are more… playful.”  
She swept the riding crop down to her own side. The sudden sound of it moving made Emma involuntarily twitch in preparation of an impact that never came. Regina took a step closer, so their faces were but a handspan apart.  
“One word,” Regina said, “and your clothes end up in a cupboard out in the guard room. Another word, and a second pair of manacles will spread your legs for me. A third will turn you around to face the wall, so I can get at your ass.”  
At her first statement, a shiver went through Emma from the top of her head to the soles of her feet. At the second, the coals that had been smoldering in her lower belly roared into a bonfire. At the third she very nearly failed to suppress a moan.  
“I can gag you so well that you can’t even whimper,” Regina whispered in her ear. “I can magic your eyes closed and deafen your ears, so you can but wait unknowing for what I will do to you next. I can whip you until your entire skin burns without so much as giving you a bruise.”  
Images of all the things she said paraded through Emma’s inner vision. Her heart was pounding and her breath heavy. She was, she suddenly realized, soaking the crotch of her jeans.  
Regina moved even closer. Her breath tickled Emma’s ear.  
“But you don’t have to be afraid,” she whispered. “I never used any of that on anyone who didn’t volunteer. I won’t as much as touch you.”  
Emma blinked. She tried to turn her head so she could see Regina’s face. Regina dodged her head aside, neatly avoiding an accidental touch.  
“What?” Emma said.  
Regina smiled. It wasn’t a nice smile. It was the kind of smile Regina usually wore just before she was about to win.  
“I said I will not touch you,” she said. “I will not undress you. I will not caress your warm skin, I will not run my fingers over your smooth thighs, I will not take a whip to your breasts, I will not force your face between my legs.”  
She put her hands on the stone wall, one on each side of Emma’s head. She leaned forward and again caressed Emma’s ear with her soft breath. Emma shivered.  
“Unless,” Regina whispered into her ear, “you beg for it.”  
There was a sudden whooshing pop, and Regina was gone.  
Emma swallowed. She was sweaty all over. Her entire body was tingling with the need to be touched, and in some parts the tingling was more like an ache. She wanted to unbutton her jeans, ram her hand down the front of them and finger-fuck herself frantically until she came like a banshee. She would have, too, if her hands hadn’t been chained to the wall. A pathetically desperate whimper escaped her.  
“Well,” she panted. “ _Damn_.”

By the time the manacles let go, Emma’s excitement had long since faded. Her arms were stiff, and her back complained about the position she’d been holding for so long. Warm perspiration had turned into cold damp. She had also, unfortunately, had plenty of time to think.  
Think about Regina. About the beautiful and tough other mother of Emma’s own son. About her ever-challenging smile, her refusal to ever back away from challenge, her unswerving loyalty to Henry. All in all, one of the most impressive people Emma had met in her whole life.  
One she would miss if she went away. Miss a lot.

Emma smelled the food long before she’d climbed the stair all the way from the dungeon to the kitchens. It smelled nice. Particularly so since she hadn’t eaten since Regina magiced her into the cell.  
“There’s stew,” Regina said the moment Emma set foot in the kitchen.  
“Thanks,” Emma said.  
“It’s not fine dining,” Regina said. “But it’s hot and it’s filling.”  
She was sitting on a chair by a large preparation table, eating stew from a bowl held in her hand.  
“Did you make it?” Emma said.  
“No,” Regina said. “Servitor spirits. Bound them to the kitchen ages ago. They’re not smart, but they’re reliable.”  
Emma got a bowl from a cupboard and ladled stew into it.  
“You have an automated kitchen?” she said.  
“Evil queen,” Regina said. “Didn’t seem like a good idea to be too reliant on servants.”  
“But the spirits are safe?”  
“They’re not conscious,” Regina said. “They can’t hold grudges.”  
She sighed.  
“Or learn to cook anything more complicated than stew,” she said.  
Emma sat down across the table from her. The stew smelled really good, although part of that was probably just hunger. She tried a spoonful of it. It was more than tasty enough, so she started eating for real. Almost before she knew it, she’d emptied the bowl. She put her spoon down.  
“What you said before..,” she said. “Down in the cell.”  
Regina sighed and put her own bowl down.  
“I let my emotions get the better of me,” she said. “I shouldn’t have said what I did.”  
“If I did it, would you really want to?” Emma said.  
Regina turned to her and frowned.  
“Excuse me?”  
“If I begged, would you really _want_ to have sex with me? Not just because it’s sex, like, but because it’s… me?”  
Regina turned to look at her. Bright red spots appeared around her cheekbones.  
“Why do you ask?” she said.  
Emma hesitated.  
“Because,” she said, and stopped.  
“I might want…” she continued after a couple of breaths.  
“To beg,” she finally finished.  
“Oh, that it’s you would _definitely_ make it special,” Regina said. “No question about _that_.”  
That was not quite the answer Emma had hoped for. Although she wasn’t quite sure what she had hoped for. And now Regina was looking expectantly at her. Emma licked her lips.  
“Please fuck me?” she said.  
Regina tilted her head slightly to the side.  
“Really?” she said. “That’s the best you can do?”  
Emma drew a deep breath.  
“Please, Regina, would you be so kind as to fuck me senseless?” she said.  
“Better,” Regina said. “But do you really think you should be sitting at the same level as me when you say that?”  
A shiver went through Emma, one that combined fear, anticipation and excitement. For maybe half a minute, she looked into Regina’s eyes. Then she drew a deep breath and slid off her chair. She knelt on the hard stone floor, looking up at Regina.  
“Please, your Majesty,” she said. “Take me. Use me. Make me yours.”  
She thought she could hear Regina’s breath hitch.  
“Well,” Regina said.  
She leaned down towards Emma.  
“I don’t believe you,” she said.  
Emma blinked.  
“What?” she said.  
“I don’t think,” Regina said, slowly and extra clearly, “you actually mean that.”  
Emma blinked.  
“But–“ she said. “I really mean it!”  
“Do you now,” Regina said.  
And then she got up from her chair and left the room.

Emma found Regina up on the battlements a long while later. She was standing there, looking out over the forest surrounding the castle. She’d picked up a fur-trimmed cloak since she left the kitchen. It didn’t take Emma many seconds to understand why. The wind was freezing cold, to the point where she was surprised not to see her breath come out as a white cloud.  
“Hey,” she said.  
Regina sighed.  
“Are you OK?” Emma said.  
“Yes,” Regina said. “I’m fine. Don’t worry.”  
“You don’t look fine,” Emma said. “You look… sad.”  
“Well, I’m not.”  
Emma gathered all the courage she had. They already strayed far into territory that would make her mother freak out, so why not go all the way?  
“Is it me?” she said. “The sex thing? Because if you don’t want to, all you have to say is no and I’ll never mention it again. It’s just that I know you go for women, and I thought you found me at least passably hot, and we don’t really have anything better to do, and I really truly would like you to tie me up and fuck me senseless.”  
Regina turned to her and frowned.  
“Why do you think I go for women?” she said.  
“Tinkerbell gets really talkative when she’s drunk,” Emma said. “And she’s been hanging at Granny’s getting drunk quite a bit.”  
Regina turned away again.  
“Ah,” she said. “Well, I suppose it was bound to get out eventually.”  
“Nobody’s minding,” Emma said. “Seriously. Ruby started pumping Tink for tips on how to seduce you, and tried to figure out if you’d be into a threesome with her and Belle.”  
“ _Really_ ,” Regina said, her voice somewhere between intrigued and revolted.  
“Even mom looked kind of interested,” Emma said.  
“No, she didn’t,” Regina said. “She hates me, and I’m her stepmother.”  
“Yeah, ok, that one wasn’t true,” Emma said. “So it’s me, then? You’re really not attracted to me, in spite of all the looks and the snooping and the blushing?”  
“Do we have to talk about this?” Regina said.  
“We don’t _have_ to,” Emma said. “It would be more in the family tradition to ignore it, let it fester for years, and have it suddenly explode into an orgy of curses and murder.”  
Regina gave her a frustrated look, then sighed again.  
“All right,” she said. “Let’s talk.”  
“Good,” Emma said. “Let’s.”  
Silence fell. In the west, the sun slowly approached the horizon. Chill winds made ghostly sounds among the castle crenelations. A bird cried in the distance.  
“In order to qualify as ‘talking’,” Emma said after a while, “I think that at least one of us actually has to say something.”  
“Right,” Regina said.  
She pulled herself up straight.  
“You come from a world with very different customs from this one,” she said. “Much freer and more varied when it comes to personal relationships. But even so I think there are some things that are basically human, and the same in both our worlds. Such as how much it can hurt to make love to someone you love, but who does not love you back.”  
Emma stared at her, taken aback.  
“Wait,” she said. “You won’t sleep with me to spare _my_ feelings? That’s so messed up! You may have been born ages before I was, but I am an adult. I can make my own decisions, and choose which kind of misery I want. And when it comes to you, I want the kind that has orgasms.”  
“I’m not talking about _your_ feelings!” Regina said. “Why would I be talking about…”  
She fell silent.  
“Wait,” she said. “What did you just say?”  
For a few moments they just stared at each other.  
“You were talking about _yourself_?” Emma finally managed to say. “ _You_ have feelings for _me_?”  
“It’s not by choice, I can assure you that!” Regina said.  
“But you do,” Emma said. “You really do.”  
“Yes,” Regina said. “I really do.”  
A giddy feeling was starting to come over Emma.  
“So we both do,” she said. “For each other. Because, you know, I kind of love you.”  
“You expect me to believe that?” Regina said.  
Unusually, her voice was full of genuine doubt and nervousness rather than sarcasm. Emma brought up her hand and stroked Regina’s cheek.  
“No,” she said. “And there’s nothing I can do or say right now to make you believe it. Only time can do that. All I can hope for right now is that you’ll give us that time.”  
Regina laughed a little.  
“Good answer,” she said. “Very well. Let’s try this and see where it goes.”  
“Good,” Emma said. “Good.”  
Silence fell. The wind blew. The sun kept approaching the horizon.  
“So what do we do now?” Emma said. “Like, right now now?”  
“Well,” Regina said. “I believe you wanted a demonstration of some of the castle’s enchantments?”  
“Right,” Emma said, a sudden wave of excitement flowing through her. “That would be… interesting.”  
Regina smiled and made the magic gesture that sent Emma down to the dungeon.

Some hours later, Emma would have been screaming in ecstasy if only her mouth hadn’t been filled with a wooden gag. She was lying naked on a wooden bench a little narrower than her back, her arms twisted down its sides and tied there. Her legs were spread wide and her feet also tied. To what, she couldn’t see, since her hair was fastened to the bench, holding her head in place. On her nipples were a pair of wrought-iron clamps, and between her legs was Regina’s hand. Exactly how far up inside her she wasn’t sure. It felt like very far, and like a lot of fingers, but at the moment she didn’t exactly trust her senses. She did her best to wiggle her hips. She was _so close_ to coming. Just a _little_ more, a little harder, and she’d tip over the edge. Just a few more seconds of Regina’s hand moving in and out of her. But instead, the hand stopped.  
“Are you enjoying yourself?” Regina said.  
Emma tried to moan an answer around the gag.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that?” Regina said.  
Emma moaned with more passion.  
“You want to come, don’t you?” Regina said.  
Emma nodded as much as her restraints allowed.  
Regina was just as naked as Emma. Or, rather, more so, since she didn’t have any ropes and chains holding her in place. She could move as she wanted. Until just recently, she’d been straddling Emma’s face, for example.  
“Do you know what I want?” Regina said.  
She moved her hand a little, just enough to keep Emma right at the edge. Emma tried to shake her head.  
“I want to kiss you while you come,” Regina whispered in her ear. “I want our very first kiss to be with the taste of my pussy in your mouth and you trying to scream your pleasure through it.”  
Emma switched to trying frantically to nod. Regina gestured, and the gag vanished.  
“Please,” Emma rasped.  
A firm pressure hit her clitoris at the same time as the bunched fingers again slid into her vagina. Regina’s lips met hers, and just as Regina had said Emma began to climax. She screamed into Regina’s mouth, all muscles she had contracted and pulled against the magical restraints holding her down, and even with all that she still clearly felt Regina’s tongue gently enter her mouth. She met it and joined in the kiss as well as she could through the waves of pleasure tearing through her.  
There was a white flash all around them. Suddenly, the ropes and chains holding her were gone, as was the bench under her. She fell uncontrollably, with Regina on top of her. Her head hit something hard, and for some moments all she saw was stars.  
“Emma?” she heard someone say.  
She knew that voice. Mary-Margaret’s voice. Her mother’s voice. Abruptly, she tried to sit up, but Regina’s weight kept her down.  
“I’ll… I’ll get a blanket,” her father said. “Or something.”  
Steps quickly retreated.  
Emma squeezed her eyes shut, shook her head and opened them again. She looked around. They were in the flat she shared with her parents and Henry.  
“You’re back,” Mary-Margaret said.  
“Indeed we are,” Regina said.  
“And you’re naked,” Mary-Margaret said. “On top of each other.”  
Mary-Margaret was standing at the kitchen counter, wearing an apron and brandishing a potato peeler.  
“We’re back,” Emma said.  
“Where have you _been_?” Mary-Margaret said. “We looked all over for you, but couldn’t find a trace. Henry’s been worried sick.”  
“Is he OK?” Emma and Regina said in unison.  
“He’s fine,” Mary-Margaret said. “He’s at school. Luckily.”  
“We’ve been in the Enchanted Forest,” Emma said. “We couldn’t get back. Zelena cast some sort of spell on us that we couldn’t break.”  
“Well, you obviously broke it somehow,” Mary-Margaret said.  
In front of Emma, the expression on Regina’s face suddenly went from deep thought to surprise and then a wide grin.  
“Yes, we did,” she said.  
Emma frowned.  
“We did?” she said. “How?”  
Regina put a finger on Emma’s lip.  
“What kind of kiss can break any spell?” she said.  
Understanding dawned.  
“No way,” Emma said. “Really?”  
Regina kept smiling.  
“Yes,” she said. “You really do love me.”  
Emma put her arms around Regina’s neck and let herself fall back onto the floor, taking Regina with her.  
“Told you so,” she said. “You should learn to listen to me.”  
“I guess I should,” Regina said.  
Emma stopped her from saying anything more by pulling her into another kiss, although much longer and slower and with fewer special effects than the last one.  
“I’ll give you two some privacy,” Mary-Margaret said, putting the potato peeler down. “We can eat at Granny’s tonight. Celebrate that you’re back.”  
She snuck out of the room as fast as she could, leaving her daughter and step-mother to their naked activities.

  



End file.
